Problem: Ethan rollerbladed a total of $623 \text{ km}$ over $d$ days. He rollerbladed the same distance each day. How many kilometers did Ethan rollerblade each day? Write your answer as an expression. $\text{km}$
Answer: Let's see what happens as the number of days increases: Number of days Kilometers rollerbladed each day ${1}$ ${623}\div{{1}} = 623$ ${2}$ ${623}\div{{2}} \approx 312$ ${3}$ ${623}\div{{3}} \approx208$ Number of days Kilometers rollerbladed each day ${d}$ ${623}\div{{d}} = \dfrac{623}{d}$ The answer: $\dfrac{623}{d}$